Branded
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Sam, Dean, John, Adam and Jamie OC  AU Spanking fic, don't read if this offends you  Not making any money.  This was a prompt: After his spanking by Adam, Jamie tries to keep it a secret from everyone else in the heat of summer.


WBY – Branded

Title: Branded

Sam, Dean, John, Adam and Jamie. Spanking fic, don't read if this offends you Not making any money. This was a prompt: After his spanking by Adam, Jamie tries to keep it a secret from everyone else in the heat of summer, taking it to ridiculous lengths like wearing jeans when everyone else is in shorts and shirtless.

XXX

There are times when Jamie wishes to hell that he didn't live in Texas. It's almost sacrilegious, he knows. Texas boys always wanna be in Texas. There are songs written about the great state of Texas, there are movies, Texas loyalty is a given and normally, Jamie wouldn't disagree. But today, it is 103 in the shade. It is fucking hot.

Jamie feels the sweat v down his cotton tee. He's leaning up against porch railing not even moving and there are dark gray patches of sweat under his arms. He knows he reeks. It is that kind of hot where the air is still and even the insects are quiet.

The old farmhouse they live in doesn't have air conditioning. Gramps says it irritates his old bones but Jamie thinks that Winchesters are just too contrary to give into something as mundane as the fucking weather. 'Cause hey, natural disasters are the only weather related bullshit they are willing to accommodate at all and Jamie would swear that the only reason they do that is because the tornado shelter is a good place to keep extra ammo.

So he's sweating.

He wants nothing better than to strip, buck naked if necessary, and dive into the swimming hole. He knows what the water would feel like. It's a little warmer in the shallower water and then maybe six inches from the top but from there down it is cold. Bone achingly cold, but oh so perfect in triple digit heat waves. The pond is fed by an underground spring and the water is so crystal clear that it's safe enough to drink. Probably safer than the damn hose, Jamie muses.

The swimming hole is the best thing about the Winchester farm as far as Jamie is concerned. But today it just taunts him.

Just like that damn Panhead motorcycle that got him in the situation he is in. She's still parked out front and the sight of her causes his breath to jump a bit, then his ass to twitch. Which might sound stupid but given the recent turn of events, it really isn't.

He shifts from one leg to another, feels the heavy weight of denim against his still hot ass. Hot not just from the blazing Texas sun either. It's hot 'cause Uncle Adam had decided to make a typical Winchester statement with regard to following orders. And of course, Jamie had been read that statement in no uncertain terms. Not an unexpected development considering Uncle Adam had caught him red handed on his motorcycle, true, but it certainly had unexpected results.

He had taken Jamie's own belt to do the deed. Something so intrinsically wrong that Jamie had bulked. That bulking had caused him to lose his pants which culminated in an over the boxer spanking instead of the over the jean spanking more frequently favored by his uncle.

And that was the reason his Jamie was in the position he was in.

Because Uncle Adam could whip something fierce but he hadn't had much experience dolling out spankings. What he lacked in accuracy, he made up with enthusiasm so the telltale brand of JAMIE across his thigh was left as testimony to the effort Uncle Adam had put into that particular ass kicking.

Damn his uncle and his strong right arm.

Damn monogrammed belts too.

So no swimming for Jamie. There was no way he was gonna drop trou, put on swim trunks, cut offs or anything that wasn't going to cover up his obvious transgressions.

No way.

Gramps was NOT gonna find out that Adam had whupped Jamie for riding on his motorcycle. And Gramps was the real problem, Dad would be pissed of course, and Uncle Sam would have been mad that he hadn't done his damn physics project right away but Gramps would be furious.

John Winchester was a force of nature, far worse than any freakish Texas storm and none of his boys ever wanted to antagonize him. Even Uncle Sam, who towered over his father, would snap to when his father barked an order. It wasn't as if Gramps hadn't made himself very clear, on more than one occasion that Jamie was not to touch the fucking motorcycle. Jamie worried that little fact like a dog with a bone. Had Gramps told him during this recent visit with Uncle Adam that he couldn't ride the bike? He didn't think so, but using that as the only excuse for disobeying a standing order was likely to get his ass burned even quicker.

Gramps wouldn't tolerate disobedience, but hated pussies even more. So trying weasel out an ass kicking by lying was worse. And Jamie understood why Gramps hated motorcycles, he'd lost a lot of friends due to hunting but only one due to a motorcycle crash. Unreasonable maybe but with Gramps, pointing out unreasonable behavior usually only got you in more hot water.

So again, no swimming. No shorts. It was jeans and sweat pants (and oh dear God, why did he think of sweat pants) until his branded thigh healed up enough to not be noticeable.

Jamie swiped a hand across his forehead, flicking the sweat in the general direction of the front lawn.

How in the Hell did Jamie get himself into this bullshit?

Jamie figures the nonchalant pose on the front porch, hip to railing is innocuous enough when his family rolls up in two work trucks.

Dad and Uncle Sam step out of the first one, Gramps and Uncle Adam in the second.

"How'd it go guys?" Jamie guesses that statement is generic enough not to sound contrived.

Dad smiles and waits until his youngest brother catches up with him. "Pretty good except that Adam here left an hour into the job." He reaches over good-naturedly and pulls his brother into a rough hug.

Adam laughs, maybe a little too quick but Jamie expects only he notices that. "Trust me dude, you did not want to be around when those three alarm burritos I had for lunch yesterday came back to haunt me. Ask Jamie there, I barely made it to the head on time."

And right there, Jamie decides he loves Uncle Adam more than anyone else. Right at this moment he would genuflect at the man's feet because Adam had blistered his ass this morning but he is covering for it this afternoon.

God love Adam Winchester.

Jamie knows that Adam is taking a chance. Lying is lying as far as Winchesters are concerned. Dad and Uncle Sam never really talked about things they said and did as younger men, but lying had been instrumental in causing both of them grief. Both Uncle Sam and Dad spoke long and hard about being truthful and how lies just propagated lies and how it never had failed to fuck them up in the past. And Gramps? Well, he had never tolerated lying period. Adam had been privy to these conversations just like Jamie had. Adam _knew_ that lying could get him in hot water. Jamie doesn't think that Gramps would actually whup his youngest boy for lying, seeing as he is a grown man, but he wouldn't put it past him either.

Jamie shoots Adam a brief but meaningful look. _Thanks, Uncle Adam._

"So," Uncle Sam starts, "Did you finish that physics project, kiddo?"

"Yes, sir. Signed, sealed and delivered."

"Great! One less thing for us to worry about huh? I say we all hit the swimming hole. I can make some sandwiches for an early dinner and there is beer and coke in the fridge. It's too hot for a real dinner, what do you guys think?"

Gramps grins. "Good thinking, Sammy. Jamie can throw the cold stuff in the cooler and Dean can grab the paper plates. It'll be good to jump in that water huh kid?" Gramps reaches over to ruffle Jamie's hair except it doesn't ruffle, it just kind of squishes wetly against his grandfather's hand.

Gramps laughs and rubs the offending hand down his own jeans. "I guess I'm just as bad huh?"

He is. They all are. All four of the Winchester men have been working in horrific heat all morning and they look like it. Jamie hasn't been physically working so he may not smell as bad, but that is about the only difference. That and his aching ass.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here. Maybe work on that physics project some more."

Uncle Sam narrows his eyes, "I thought you said it was done. Signed, sealed and delivered remember?"

"Well, uh, it is. I emailed it off today but you know, there is always room for improvement. I mean, end of the term and all, summer right around the corner, it won't hurt for me to give a little more effort."

Dad looks hard at Jamie then, throws another glance at Sam and than glares at Jamie one more time for good measure. Jamie knows his father, knows his father knows his son and while Jamie is a good student, going above and beyond for physics is not likely.

And in typical Winchester fashion, his father digs a little deeper.

Dad tilts his head and squints a bit in the blazing sun, "Anything ya wanna tell me, Son?"

"No, sir." Jamie doesn't stutter, he figures it is the absolute certainty that he will get his ass handed to him again that gives him that steady voice. Besides, it is his grandfather he is more concerned with, not his dad.

Dad nods his head briefly but his eyes are still measuring Jamie up. It is unpleasant to say the least. But Jamie has started down the path of omission and once traveling down that road, it is in his best interest to stick with it.

Gramps has stopped to watch the interlude as well. Gramps is less likely to be hornswaggled than his father but Jamie knows he trusts his son to handle his grandson. Gramps maybe the patriarch of this family but he is content to let most of the normal father son dynamics play out without his interference.

Jamie doesn't allow himself to believe for one minute that can't be changed though.

"So…how about I get those cold drinks ready for you guys and y'all can take 'em down to the pond." Jamie offers his family a ready grin and then turns away, heading to the house.

His heart is beating far too loudly as he takes a deep breath.

He's managed to avoid having Gramps kill him, at least for the moment.

While his family is off enjoying the swimming hole, Jamie is stuck in the house. It is frustrating, but it is his own fault, so he decides to make the best of it with a shower. A really long, really cold shower. It may not be as nice as a swim, but it will cool him down and really, he stinks so a little soap is a good thing.

Jamie drops his t-shirt, jeans and boxers on the floor of the bathroom. He takes another brief look at his ass with an experienced eye. Yup, Uncle Adam really nailed him today. His butt is still pink with broad belt strokes across his ass. Then of course there is the JAMIE on his thigh, which when you look at it straight on, you can't really read what it says but it is totally legible in the mirror. He traces his hand on the upraised wheal. It hurts like hell but only when he touches it. Still running around buck-naked is probably not going to go over well with his family so he better find a way to cover his ass in something that is not as crunchy as denim.

With a sigh, he dials the water on as cold and hard as possible and steps into the frigid spray. Jamie washes slowly, shampoos even slower and draws out the time he can justify in the water as long as he can. Finally though, he figures he needs to get out before he turns into a prune.

He turns the water off, drops his towel carelessly over his shoulders and pads naked into his room. There are fans going, loudly moving the air around and although they aren't cool, at least it is evaporating the water off his body and that feels good. A quick look in his drawer and he pulls out clean boxers, lets the towel fall to the floor and steps into them without a second thought.

"Hey, kiddo are you sure…Jesus, Jamie. What the hell happened to your ass?"

Jamie jumps pulling his boxers up as quickly as possible and turns red faced and red assed toward his father standing in the door jam.

"Jeesh, Dad. Knock ever?"

"What the hell am I gonna knock on? The door is wide open. And that doesn't answer my question."

Jamie thinks quickly, brain formulating some kind of horrible disease that turns your ass red and monograms your thigh.

He has nothing.

"I uh, I…well. I, I just. Well I, had this little… I mean, it's kinda hard to explain. It might take a while and I know you're busy and all and really, I'm good so…"

Dad crosses his arms and leans his body into the door jam. He drops his voice a bit with just a hint of growl. "Got all the time in the world. And really? I'm looking forward to this one. It oughta be a doozy."

Jamie comes clean. He doesn't have a choice really, what with the branded ass and everything. Admitting to his dad that he did something so stupid is hard but therapeutic. He doesn't like lying and keeping things from his dad is not something he is terribly good at anyway.

Dad listens, brow furrowing with the intensity of the story. Of how his fifteen year old son found himself trapped under 700 pounds of motorcycle in the front yard. Of how his youngest brother pulled him out and then walloped the hell out of him for being so damn stupid. Of Jamie's obvious stupidity with regard to himself and his one of his uncle's prized possessions. Jamie spills it all without a stutter and then takes a deep breath, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Dad waits, runs a hand through his short spiky hair and then moves from his position at the door jam. Jamie is still standing in his boxers by his mirror, nervously biting his lip. Dad reaches over, turns Jamie's hip toward the mirror and glances up at it.

"I know, Dad. Clear as a bell. Just backwards, y'know?"

Dad nods and then turns Jamie back a quarter turn to face him again.

"So what? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Jamie? That you could have killed yourself today? That what you did was stupid? That I'm disappointed that you were so irresponsible and reckless? 'Cause I can say all that and it would be right but it wouldn't change anything would it?"

Jamie nods his head. He can't even speak. He hates this part of it, when his dad is just talking low. He hates it worse than when Dad is yelling. Yelling is fine, it feels right to be yelled at and even sometimes it makes Jamie feel like yelling back but this? This just hurts.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Jamie chokes it out, throat tight with the effort. He's not crying but he feels like he might.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Dad questions, face still grim.

"I dunno. Ground me?"

"Can't do that, Jamie. Guess who will find out exactly what happened if you are grounded?"

Jamie gulps. "Gramps. Gramps'll know. He'll ask why I'm grounded, I'll have to tell him. He'll be so pissed."

"Yup, he will. And not only at you. He's gonna be royally pissed at Adam. All Adam did was save your ass today in more ways than one. Yeah, he licked you good, but if he hadn't kept quiet and lied to Dad, well you know how that would have gone. "

Jamie nods mutely. Gramps woulda killed him. Probably wouldna even finished the fence line before he hallooed back up to the house. So yeah, he knows he owes his uncle. Owes him big time.

"So, I guess, you gotta spank me." Jamie can't believe the words are leaving his mouth. Never in a million years would he figure he would ask to get his ass beat, especially just after having it whacked this morning.

"Yup, I guess so. C'mon, kid." Dad sits down on the bed and makes a vague motion for Jamie to lay across his lap.

Jamie walks the two steps to his father and then carefully lays himself across his lap. He's never been almost totally naked for a butt whipping before but all he is wearing is those damn boxers and he figures he won't have them much longer anyway.

He's right.

Dad pulls them down just below his ass, just above his JAMIEd thigh and proceeds to hand spank the hell out of him.

Jamie can't imagine how much it hurts. His ass is already sensitive from this morning's butt whipping and it only takes a few swats before it is burning up again with the same intensity as earlier. Dad peppers his ass quickly, left, right, left right and then shifts to nail the tender under side of his butt, where ass meets thigh. Jamie can't see the pink flesh, blanch with each stroke, but he figures it does. How could it not? His dad isn't going easy on him and he can feel each hand print as it leaves a mark on his skin. He squirms a bit, but tries his hardest to stay still. His old man is good at this and he is making sure that Jamie remembers this one. Jamie takes a deep shuddering breath and then sobs hard. He berates himself momentarily, because he hates to cry, but then another sharp swat has him crying harder and then he just plain doesn't care. Dad stops then, pulls his boxers up to cover his flaming ass and then just sits quietly on the bed, carding his hands through Jamie's hair.

He doesn't talk, which is fine, because Jamie couldn't answer him anyway but having his father's gentle touch is somehow reassuring.

Finally, Jamie stands sniffles hard, stands up and heads over to the dresser, pulling out his oldest, thinnest sleep pants and pulls them up over his butt. He reaches for the Kleenex he keeps in his room, blows his nose hard and then drops the tissue in his wastebasket.

"You okay?" Dad sounds soft and quiet.

Jamie nods, not meeting his father's eyes.

"Are we done then, Jamie? "

Jamie nods again. "Yes, sir. I guess."

Jamie looks at his father quizzically, head canted to one side. "I have a question though, do you mind?"

It sounds kind of formal but Jamie doesn't want to take any chances on upsetting his father so soon after getting his ass handed to him.

"No, shoot."

"So was the spanking for the lying or for the bike?"

"The lying mostly, your uncle did a pretty good job on the motorcycle issue." His father waves toward his branded thigh with just a glint of humor in his eye.

"Well, no disrespect intended, Dad, but how can you give me a licking for lying when you are planning to lie to Gramps? That is, unless you are planning to tell him about everything."

"Hell, no. I'm not telling him anything and if you are smart, you won't either."

"Dad! How can you do that? I mean, I'm not gonna complain - but how can you do that? I just got licked for lying, you're gonna lie to Gramps by not telling him what I did?"

Dad shakes his head and then smiles. "It's true, I'm not the best example I guess, but in this case, I gotta stick up for my brother. Dad won't get it, he won't understand why Adam didn't turn you in. I love Dad but he is kind of…immovable about some shit and this is gonna be one of those things. So for Adam's sake, I'm letting it go. It's my job, watching out for my little brother, sometimes that is at opposite ends from what Dad wants. Not usually but sometimes."

Dad stops for a moment, "I suppose it doesn't make any sense, spanking you for lying and then encouraging you to keep this quiet. I dunno, sometimes this parenting thing is hard, kiddo. Maybe I'm making the wrong decision. "

Jamie smiles, it is funny that his father has some reservations about his parenting skills, it seems to Jamie that he never does. That Dad just _knows_ what to say and how to say it. He considers his father and what he's doing. It's strange but not unheard of. Winchesters do have each other's backs. Maybe brothers look out for each other even more than fathers and sons. For a moment, Jamie wishes maybe he had a brother, someone to watch out for, someone to fight with, and someone to stick up for if he needed to. He sighs deeply.

Whatever bonds Winchester brothers together is just not something he is gonna know about first hand.

"Nah, you're right, Gramps would be furious with me sure, but he would be almost as mad with Uncle Adam. It's not right that Uncle Adam gets in trouble because of me."

"I'm glad you see it my way, but don't get me wrong. I'm not condoning lying and this is not gonna save your ass if I find you lying to me." Dad shakes his head as if he just can't believe that he is actually doing this. "And if Gramps ever finds out we could all be in hot water."

Jamie flushes red, freckles standing out with the rush of blood. "Oh, don't worry. Gramps is never gonna find out."

Jamie hopes he sounds resolute because he knows he's not gonna say a word and neither will Dad or Adam but he doesn't have absolute confidence that his grandfather won't figure it out.

And that's no lie at all.

end


End file.
